Mixed Tape
by Keelz
Summary: A Song-Fic Based on the time when Edward left Bella...Based on the song Mixed Tape-Jack's Mannequin


Mixed Tape

_A beautiful boy, his face was covered with pain, crossed the room watching the sun rising, but he was not really seeing it because this was the 10__th__ day since Bella and any amount was long enough. Far away from him sat a girl, eyes rimmed with red and tears spilling down her face. She too watched the sun rising but the sun held a new meaning. It was 10__th__ day since Edward didn't love her and any amount was long enough. And when the sky became a red she tore her eyes away from it and sobbed. _  
This is morning  
That's when I spend the most time  
Thinking 'bout what I've given up  
This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking 'bout what I've given up  
_The boy, Edward, sat down at a piano. His fingers stroked the keys and began playing a slow, sweet piece one that had so much meaning that it almost killed him. If the girl, Bella, could have heard the song she would have cried even harder. But she was not here and that made him dry sob even harder._  
Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of  
_He got up from the bench and fell down, content with lying on the ground because to be frank with himself it didn't matter where he was as long as he wasn't with Bella. She got up from her bed and she walked across the room riddled with debris because to be frank with herself it didn't matter what her room looked like as long as Edward wasn't here. She walked across the room and opened an album staring at a page with a empty tab she stared at it for a long time begging the page to show her something that was not there. _  
I read your letter  
The one you left when you broke into my house  
Retracing every step you made  
And you said you meant it  
And there's a piece of me in every single  
Second of every single day  
But if it's true then tell me how it got this way  
_He moved from the ground to a chair near his stereo and his vast CD collection. He riffled through the CDs picking out various CDs he slowly evaluated each choice for the perfect ones, ones that could express him perfectly although he doubted such a CD could exist. He picked out his rainy day CDs, well rainy day before Bella. It was impossible to make any day with Bella a sad one. And as he thought that she stared out the window looking at the rain, that had driven away the morning sun, roll down the window pane. She sighed, all her tears used up, and she remembered the rainy days with Edward._  
Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of  
_He turned on the music and drowned out all signs of life. He sat on the floor and listened, waiting for anything to sound like what he was feeling, the battle raging inside of him. He sat and waited because he had an eternity, an eternity of loneliness. She also sat and waited but she waited for the pain to go away but she knew that it wouldn't just like he knew no one, no song could capture his feelings. _  
And I can't get to you  
I can't get to you  
I can't get to you (you, you)  
_They both knew it could never come and would never come because by loving each other so completely they gave away themselves something they would never get back. So he sat down again at his piano and played another song, a new one. He worked on it maliciously trying to capture the perfect emotions and feeling that even escaped him._  
Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I conduct a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I'm cutting through you track by track  
I swear to God this mix could sink the sun  
But it was you I was thinking of  
_The song started dark and restraining like a barrier between the two. The song swiftly became light as the two fell in love and over came the barrier slowly it became sour and danger filled, but the light harmony over came it and it became happy. Happier than ever like nights filled with dancing, kisses stolen in secret, holding hands, it couldn't get happier than that. The happiness ended abruptly and strongly come over by a threatening tone. The understanding came then, the knowledge that they couldn't be together. Then came the sadness and sourness when they were torn apart the piece became two parts each weaving two different stories and then they ended together. _  
And where are you now?  
And where are you now?  
_The girl then got up and began getting ready for a day filled with lies and fakeness, and nothing but him. The boy then got up and began getting ready for a day filled with tears the could not come, and nothing but her. The boy slowly turned towards the stereo, still playing. He glared at his prized possessions studying them for a moment._  
And this is my mixed tape for her  
It's like I wrote every note  
With my own fingers  
_Below the boy sat a pixie girl she heard the CDs, she heard the song, and she the saw the sobbing girl. Then above her came a crash and a screeching sound. She walked up the stairs her usually graceful self gone. When she reached the boys door she looked at the rubble and debris that now made up his CD collection and stereo. Then she started crying because when she looked at the destroyed CDs she saw a destroyed family, a destroyed happiness, a destroyed future. And she knew the future better than anyone. _

* * *

**Disclaimer- As much as I want to I don't own Twilight:( **

**You already read the thing you might as well comment!**

**Keelz **_  
_


End file.
